Conventional bicycles and stationary bicycles, ergonometers and the like, provide exercise only to the lower portion of the user's body.
Conventional rowing machines provide exercise only to the upper portion of the user's body.
A need is seen to provide apparatus, preferably one that can be added to conventional exercise equipment, that provides exercise to both the upper and lower portions of the user's body.
In a conventional bicycle, there is a steerable front wheel which, by way of a chain and sprocket system, is a follower to a pedal driven rear wheel powered by the user's lower body. This system requires the user, in conventional use, to overcome the load of the bicycle plus rider with the rear driven wheel. This has resulted in a power deficiency problem, especially when the conventional bicycle is driven up an incline. Solutions to this problem have included reducing the weight of the bicycle frame, adding a wider range of gear ratios, and providing front wheel driven bicycles.
Motion of the upper body produces energy. A system that could utilize the energy produced by the motion of the upper body, would provide auxiliary power to propel a conventional bicycle.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an exercise device that can be attached to a conventional bicycle that provides upper body exercise, in addition to the lower body exercise found with a conventional bicycle, to the user and at the same time provides auxiliary power to the conventional bicycle.